Sweet Scent
by bellefantasy
Summary: Orang bilang Jeon Wonwoo memiliki aroma omega yang berbeda. Mungkin itu salah satu penyebab ia menjadi target dari para alpha diluar sana. Jeon Wonwoo sendiri lelah dengan hidup yang seperti ini, ia benar-benar berharap matenya akan segera datang. [MEANIE]


Orang bilang Jeon Wonwoo memiliki aroma omega yang berbeda. Mungkin itu salah satu penyebab ia menjadi target dari para alpha diluar sana. Jeon Wonwoo sendiri lelah dengan hidup yang seperti ini, ia benar-benar berharap matenya akan segera datang. [MEANIE]

.

.

.

Pairing: Meanie Mingyu & Wonwoo

Genre: Romance, Fantasy, ABOverse

Warning: Mature words, mention of sex dan scene ena ena bisa ada kalau emang dibutuhkan. ABOverse yang ngarang-ngarang sendiri, jadi, kalau beda sama ABOverse yang kalian tahu ya dimaklumi, sengaja dibuat sesuai kemauan author.

.

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Jeon Wonwoo itu seorang omega, kasta yang paling rendah dari ketiga kelas yang ada yaitu alpha, beta dan omega.

Dan Jeon Wonwoo sangat benci hal itu.

Bagaimana tidak? Menjadi seorang omega itu merupakan hal yang tidak menyenangkan.

Pertama, para omega tidak memiliki keberadaan yang dianggap di lingkungan sosial sehari-hari. Seorang omega tidak akan boleh menjabat sebagai politikus atau pemilik perusahaan. Rata-rata dari omega akan bekerja sebagai pelayan atau buruh atau tukang bersih-bersih.

Kedua, omega tidak akan bisa menolak atau melawan kedua kelas diatasnya terutama alpha. Maka dari itu, para omega tidak disarankan untuk keluar malam-malam sendirian. Terlalu berbahaya, hal-hal mengerikan bisa saja terjadi.

Ketiga, omega memiliki masa heat yang datang setiap satu bulan sekali. Heat tersebut akan membuat mereka merasa ingin disentuh dan disetubuhi oleh para alpha. Kalau masa ini datang, mereka harus selalu menggunakan obat peredam heat mereka agar tidak memancing para alpha yang akan menggila jika mencium aroma tersebut.

Ya, masa heat datang setiap satu bulan sekali.

Tapi bagi Wonwoo, masa heat seperti selalu terjadi padanya setiap hari.

Ia tidak merasakan sakit atau tiba-tiba ingin disentuh oleh orang lain, tapi, ia selalu mengeluarkan aroma yang khas. Aroma yang selalu membuat alpha bahkan beta menginginkannya. Mereka bilang aromanya manis dan itu membuat mereka tergoda, tapi untungnya efeknya tidak sebesar jika mereka mencium aroma heat.

Tidak jarang Wonwoo akan tiba-tiba dilecehkan di tempat umum atau bahkan di sekolah. Seluruh murid di sekolah Pledis tahu rumor tentang Jeon Wonwoo yang memiliki aroma yang begitu manis. Para alpha yang berbeda kelas dengan omega pun akan menghampirinya saat istirahat, berharap kalau Wonwoo mau menjadi mate mereka. Untungnya banyak dari mereka yang masih memiliki manner yang baik, tapi, tidak sedikit juga yang akan menggunakan kekuatan mereka sebagai alpha untuk memaksanya.

"Ayolah Wonwoo, kau tidak perlu sok jual mahal seperti itu"

Wonwoo sedang berada di ruang ganti, punggung menempel dengan loker dan seorang alpha berada tepat di depannya dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Jujur saja, Wonwoo agak sedikit takut. Kalau alpha di depannya ini nekat dan berani untuk mengambil tindakan di saat itu juga, maka Wonwoo yang seorang omega tidak akan bisa apa-apa. Sebetulnya melakukan hal-hal seperti itu tidaklah aneh pada jaman yang sudah sangat maju ini, banyak dari para omega dan alpha akan melakukan hal itu untuk memenuhi kebutuhan mereka satu sama lainnya. Ya, hanya sekedar itu. Selama alpha tidak memberikan mark kepada omega, maka tidak aka nada ikatan apapun.

Tapi tentu saja, Wonwoo berbeda dengan omega yang seperti itu. Kalau ia memang menginginkan kepuasan dalam hal itu, bayangkan sudah berapa alpha yang tidur dengannya.

"Aku ada kelas" Kata Wonwoo, berusaha sebaik mungkin agar alpha di depannya ini tidak marah. Alpha yang marah itu merupakan hal yang sangat mengerikan bagi para omega.

"Ayolah, satu malam denganku"

"Aku akan terlambat masuk kelas"

"Berhenti jual mahal, Jeon Wonwoo!" Sepertinya alpha tersebut sudah kehilangan kesabaran, "Kau yang selama ini menggodaku tapi kau malah bersikap seperti ini. Oh ayolah, aku tahu kau sebetulnya suka diperlakukan seperti ini, kan? Ketika semua alpha tertarik kepadamu. Aku juga dengar kalau kau suka tidur dengan alpha bahkan beta yang kau tidak kenal sama sekali"

Bohong. Itu semua bohong. Wonwoo tidak pernah melakukan itu. Rumor seperti itu dibuat oleh para alpha yang pernah ditolak oleh Wonwoo karena mereka tidak mau dianggap rendah oleh alpha lainnya. Wonwoo berusaha untuk sabar. Ia tidak mau masalahnya menjadi lebih besar lagi. Ia tidak mau mencari masalah.

"Aku tidak-" kalimat Wonwoo terputus ketika ia melihat orang lain yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruang ganti tersebut.

Melihat keadaan Wonwoo dan alpha di depannya ini, orang tersebut hanya dapat terdiam untuk sesaat.

"Umm.. kelas sudah dimulai" Kata orang tersebut.

Wonwoo tahu orang itu, bukannya dia Kim Mingyu? Alpha yang baru saja masuk ke sekolahnya kemarin?

Tidak membuang-buang waktu lagi, Wonwoo segera kabur dari ruangan tersebut. Untung saja Kim Mingyu datang, kalau tidak ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Juga, untung saja yang datang itu Kim Mingyu, kalau yang datang itu alpha gila lainnya kemungkinan besar Jeon Wonwoo bahkan sudah dilahap berdua.

Wonwoo merinding.

Ia benar-benar beruntung. Mungkin nanti, ia harus memberikan sedikit ucapan terima kasih. Kim Mingyu sepertinya berbeda. Kalaupun ia juga merasakan aroma manis Wonwoo, sepertinya Kim Mingyu tetap akan memiliki manner yang baik. Walaupun murid baru, Kim Mingyu itu sudah sangat terkenal di kalangan para omega. Banyak sekali para omega yang menganggap Kim Mingyu begitu mempesona. Mereka semua ingin dikuasai oleh alpha yang memiliki tubuh begitu sempurna itu.

Ah, jaman memang sudah gila.

Pulang sekolah, Wonwoo pergi ke perpustakaan untuk meminjam beberapa buku yang dibutuhkan untuk tugasnya besok. Ketika ia sedang mencari buku-buku, ia dapat melihat Mingyu dan temannya dari balik rak. Wonwoo tadinya tidak terlalu perduli dengan apa yang mereka lakukan, tapi ketika si omega mendengar namanya disebut, ia pun tidak bisa untuk tidak penasaran.

"Aku tadi melihat si omega itu" Kata Mingyu.

"Wonwoo?" Tanya temannya yang bernama Minghao.

"Iyah" Angguk Mingyu.

"Jangan bilang kau tertarik padanya juga"

Entah mengapa Wonwoo merasa begitu penasaran dengan jawaban apa yang akan Mingyu katakan. Namun, jawaban Mingyu bukanlah sesuatu yang Wonwoo harapkan. Jawaban yang bisa diberikan itu antara ya dan tidak, kan? Tapi ketika mendengar jawaban Mingyu, Wonwoo merasa kalau dirinya itu sangat rendah.

Mingyu mendengus, "Apa kau gila? Dia terlihat murahan"

.

.

.

.

Lanjut atau ngga nih?

Review dong. Ini ff pertamaku, jadi mohon dimaklumi yang kalau ada kesalahan. hehe


End file.
